


We Know

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333918">I Know</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338604">They Know</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of [I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333918) and [They Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338604).

Jun, Sho, and Aiba eyed Nino and Ohno as the couple approached them to the table. They were about to have their breakfast.

As the couple was getting closer and closer, it was clearer that the hyped-up newly-engaged Ohno was replaced by spaced-out definitely-tired Ohno while Nino was still glowing like a virgin maiden. He’s definitely not a virgin, though.

“What’s with the exhausted face, Riida? Heavy celebratory sex right after concert?” Aiba asked with giggly tease.

“I’d be basking in glorious light if it’s due to sex,” Ohno muttered, “He’s-”

“Hey guys, about the engagement party.. I think we’ll do it here. Your families are still here, right?” Nino asked without caring about anything else.

“Yeah, he’s been like that all night,” Ohno growled under his breath.

Jun patted Ohno’s back sympathetically.

“What do you think about a blue-yellow themed party, J? I want a small party but it must be iconic,” everyone was wondering where the hell the sick Nino was gone.

“Take it easy, Nino, we still have some work to do,” Jun tried to calm Nino down. He sliced a loaf of bread and pushed it towards Nino, hoping that it was enough to make Nino stop blabbering about his plan.

Nino chewed his bread but he didn’t stop talking, “We still don’t have the ring. Argh, it would be a big trouble.”

“Just buy it around here,” Sho suggested.

“No. I want it to be perfect, I want this old man to design it himself,” Nino elbowed his beloved fiance.

“It’s up to you then,” with a slight blush and meaningful smile, Sho added, “Or you can do it without the ring. Ring is just a symbol, you know.”

Aiba nudged Sho with the same shade of red adorning his face.

“What? It’s true, right?” Sho chuckled to Aiba.

“Well.. yeah,” Aiba agreed with his shy smirk.

“Yeah.. I thought about it too. Maybe we can just do some declaration or some sort,” Nino said, “But there’s another problem. We have to decide the place and we have to give invitation or notice to our families as soon as possible. Oh God, I don’t know being engaged is this brain squeezing.”

“And exhausting,” Ohno mumbled, biting the bread that was shoved by Nino to his mouth.

“He’s just excited, Riida, let him be,” Jun laughed.

“There are so many things to take care of, you know?” Nino chirped again.

“ _We know_ ,” Aiba mumbled while shifting his eyes away with ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

“But if you want to make it simple, it’s actually pretty easy to take care of, Nino,” Sho said, his hands taking Aiba’s juice and sipping it.

“Oh, you have no idea about it, Sho kun.”

“We do, Nino. Believe me. We _know_ about it,” again, Sho gave meaningful smirk, “It could be pretty easy. If you’re willing to make it really simple, that is. Drop the fancy thing, focus on the essential.”

“I don’t know,” Nino sighed. He wanted to make it fantastic but he didn’t have enough time and organizing capability to do it.  
He could ask Jun for help, but it was _his_ engagement, not Jun’s. And he’s pretty persistent about it.

“Calm down, Nino, don’t be so stressed out like that, I beg you,” Ohno pleaded, “The most important thing is we’re engaged now, right?”

“Well.. yeah.. but..,” Nino sulked a bit. He gave up and sealed his mouth, continuing his breakfast in a slow pace.  
After five minutes of silence, Nino timidly spoke up again, “Do.. uh.. do you guys know that same-sex marriage is.. uh.. legal here?”

Ohno’s eyes widened. It was news for him.

Aiba and Sho were choked on their bread. Sho drank the water before answering, “We.. _know_.”

“Really?!” Ohno asked in shock.

“Yeah,” Aiba confirmed. His face was beet red right then.

“I was hoping that you would find out yourself then ask me to.. to.. _do it_ but apparently you’re- argh you’re slow, Oh chan,” Nino was blushing like hell too.

“It’s.. legal?”  Ohno was dumbstruck.

Aiba and Sho exchanged short whisper before tidying their stuffs and stood up.  
“It is, Riida. Here, in Hawaii, you two could marry each other,” Aiba grinned.

“And it’s really easy to do, trust me,” Sho put his hand on Aiba’s small of the back, “We’ll leave first now, I want to take him sightseeing and probably grocery shopping.”  
Sho added a playful wink on the end of his sentence.

Aiba slapped Sho’s arm.  
They left with giggles lingering in the air.

“What are they doing, talking like they know about it?” Nino cursed to hide his embarrassed self. He’s just not-so-implicitly asking for a marriage, after all.

Jun snorted a laugh, “They _do_ know, Nino.”

“Hm?” Nino didn’t catch what Jun meant.

“Your engagement inspired them and apparently they are smarter than you guys,” Jun tried to suppress his laughter, “They woke up really early this morning, took their families along, and did the marriage ceremony. So yes, they meant it when they said _‘we know’_.”

Nino and Ohno gaped.

Jun was outright laughing by then, “They’re already _married_ while you guys are still fussing about your _engagement_ ceremony.”  
Jun stood up and walked away. His laughter faded away and finally vanished without a trace.  
With his back facing to Ohno and Nino and a fist forming in his hand, Jun stopped for a moment and talked, “I think we’ll have several hours free this evening. Don’t be a jerk like them and invite me if you’re about to do it.”

Ohno and Nino exchanged look and dashed to their families.

Forget engagement, marriage sounded a million times better.


End file.
